


Compliments of Cupid

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: What happens when Franco sets up his Pops and his best friend on a blind date?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Compliments of Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> No for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters.  
> For entertainment purposes only.

Scott Baldwin sat alone at a table in the center of the Metro Court restaurant. He sipped some water while he waited for his blind date to arrive. He checked his reflection in the silver vase that held a small bouquet primarily made of mixed colorful calla lilies.

He looked okay, by his own estimation. He was wearing a suit that his son, Franco had suggested. It was navy blue with a slight lavender pinstripe. He wore a lavender tie that matched the pinstripe and a white shirt. Elizabeth, Franco’s wife, approved of the look and wished him luck on his date.

He got the feeling that Elizabeth knew who his date was—even though he didn’t.

“Just keep an open mind,” Franco told him. “She’s a great lady.”

Scotty rearranged the calla lilies while he waited. His date wasn’t late. He was early. He felt it was always better to be prompt in these situations. A gentleman would never make a lady wait.

A waiter brought out a chilled bottle of wine. “Compliments of your son and daughter-in-law” he said, presenting the wine and two glasses. “Shall I wait to pour until your lady gets here?”

“Yes, please.” Scotty said, checking out the wine. It was a nice blend—expensive and not very well known. That had set Franco back a pretty penny. He wondered why his son was so invested in this date going well.

He wondered no more when he realized the maître d’ was escorting Dr. Liesl Obrecht to his table.

“You?” they both said, as they were introduced.

“Mr. Scott Baldwin, Esquire…. Dr. Liesl Obrecht.”

Scotty stood, and pulled out a chair for Liesl. He might have been shocked that his companion was a criminal mastermind, but he hadn’t forgotten his manners.

“Is this a date or do you need legal counsel?” he asked, nervously.

“I assure you if I needed legal counsel, I would seek it elsewhere,” Liesl answered sharply.

Scotty inhaled. He deserved that. He chuckled at her response. “You look beautiful tonight,” he offered as an apology.

Liesl did look beautiful—her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She wore a white dress with a red buckle and a lightweight red scarf. Her shoes and bag were also red. She wore ruby earrings and a matching necklace with a single gem embellished with an intricate gold setting.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Scotty asked.

“I would, thank you.” Liesl responded. She noted the wine. “You have excellent taste.”

“Compliments of Cupid,” Scotty admitted. He motioned for the waiter who quickly came to the table to serve the wine.

“Ah,” Liesl commented, taking a sip of her wine. “He told me he had the perfect man in mind for me.”

“And told me he had the perfect lady for me.” Scotty leaned forward. “Now, what do you think Franco sees that makes him think we are perfect for each other?”

“We’re both single and older than he is,” Liesl suggested.

“And he adores us both,” Scotty added.

Liesl clinked her glass with Scotty’s as they toasted to being adored by someone.

“So, perhaps we should find out what he adores about each other,” Scotty suggested.

“I’m brilliant,” Liesl announced. “I have impeccable taste in art. I’m loyal, fierce, a devoted mother and grandmother, and I can hold my own with the likes of Caesar Faison and Victor Cassadine.”

“And you’re confident,” Scotty observed. “An admirable trait.” It was tedious sometimes to have to shower a woman with complements when he knew she knew she was amazing. Liesl didn’t need complements. She was quite certain of her own value.

“And, what makes you adorable, Counselor?” Liesl asked.

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter who asked if he could take their orders. They made their selections and he asked if they needed anything while they waited. They did not.

“I appreciate that you didn’t order for me,” Liesl said. “I loathe a man who thinks he can decide what I shall have for my dinner.”

“That’s an audacious move,” Scotty agreed. “What if the man ordered an allergen for you?”

“Then he would have to eat two dinners because I would place my own order,” Liesl smiled, her eyes twinkling as Scotty refreshed her wine. “So, do tell, what makes you adorable, Scotty Baldwin?”

Scotty was at a loss for a moment. He had had many successful relationships—or perhaps he had had many unsuccessful relationships. Longevity wasn’t his strong suit. “I’m a good lawyer,” he started.

“You’re a good dad,” Liesl corrected him. “I want to know why my friend Franco adores you. You started in the wrong place.”

“I wish I had been a better dad,” Scotty lamented. “You know, I had no idea he was my son until a few years ago. Talk about getting a late start on trying to stop a train wreck.”

“You consider Franco a train wreck?” she asked.

“Oh, no,” he corrected himself. “Franco isn’t a train wreck. His life… could have been better. I regret not being there to make a difference.”

“I’m sure,” Liesl nodded. “You feel like if you had raised him, things would have been much different for him?”

“Yes. Not that he hasn’t turned out well. It just took a long time to get there. A really long time.”

“That’s not your fault,” Liesl said. “You weren’t an abusive bastard. You didn’t pawn him off to a weak-minded ninny who failed him at every turn.”

Scotty spoke hesitantly, “You know… about…. _You know who_?” he asked.

“Yes. I am Franco’s best friend, besides that waif of a Kewpie Doll-chihuahua hybrid he married.”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve never thought of Elizabeth that way.”

Their food was delivered to the table and they began to eat, conversing between bites.

“Franco’s past isn’t surprising if you think about it,” Liesl offered. “Something put the darkness he acted upon into his brain.”

“And the tumor exacerbated it,” Scotty added.

“Yes. I studied his case files…. Fascinating,” Liesl nodded to herself. “The location and size of the tumor. It was growing quite a while. I couldn’t help but wonder just how long he had it. There’s really no way to tell just from reading the case. That detail wasn’t of interest to his surgeon. Incompetence!” she declared. “A missed opportunity to advance research of physiological impact on behavior.”

“He is an interesting subject,” Scotty agreed.

“Oh, my!” Liesl exclaimed. “I have hijacked this conversation. Please forgive my rudeness and continue telling me why you are adorable.”

Scotty grinned. He had already learned that in addition to her beauty, Liesl had intelligence, confidence, and charm to spare. Maybe his son was onto something with his attempt at matchmaking.

“I’m a good listener,” Scotty offered, making Liesl blush over her chatter about medical research. “I’m funny,” he announced. He was certain of that. He had a great sense of humor. “I’m sure Franco gets his humor from me because his mother had no sense of humor at all. She was just a lunatic.”

“How does one become involved with such a lunatic? Not that I’m judging, mind you. I had children with Caesar Faison.”

“I was afraid you might ask that,” Scotty admitted. “She was a beautiful lunatic. And she wasn’t always so overtly crazy. At first, she seemed devious and I should admit that I, too, have been known to be devious.”

“As have I,” Liesl added.

“Well, Old Franco came by his devious ways from both sides.” Scotty shook his head. “He sure has changed.”

“You’re very proud of him, aren’t you?” Liesl asked.

“Of course, I am,” Scotty said, a bit defensively. Franco had so much trouble accepting his love and loyalty that he wanted to make it clear to Liesl that he did not consider his son a burden in any way. “He might not have been a decorated law enforcement officer like Nathan, but he has shown himself to be very heroic. He has a good heart, a good soul.”

“No doubt about that,” Liesl agreed.

Scotty saw unshed tears in her eyes. “I apologize for mentioning your son. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not hurtful,” Liesl corrected him. “It makes this mutter proud that mien boy is remembered as the hero he was.” Many people assumed that it was wrong to mention a lost loved one when, in fact, it felt good to remember the great love fondly.

“You know, I lost a son too,” Scotty admitted. “And a daughter.”

“Oh, how tragic!” Liesl exclaimed. “I had no idea.”

“Yeah, it was tragic. As with Franco, I did not know either were my children until they were adults. Karen grew up in similar circumstances and she spiraled in different ways. Logan had his own set of issues. They both died too young.”

“You have three children that you did not know existed until they were adults?” Liesl coughed as she tried to swallow some water.

“Yeah,” Scotty drawled out the word. “I guess I was a bit of a player back in the day.”

“I can tell you were, what is the American term? Oh, yes, a _heart throb_.” Liesl told him.

“Were?” Scotty grinned.

Liesl laughed. “You are still quite handsome,” she blushed slightly.

“Should we get dessert?” Scotty asked. Their meal had gone by so quickly. He didn’t want the night to end.

“I normally would decline,” Liesl said. “Sugar is so bad for you. However, I am enjoying your company and I would like to stay and share something decadent with you.”

“Decadent it is,” Scotty agreed. “Lady’s choice.” He summoned the waiter and Liesl selected a fluffy mouse made with Swiss chocolate and crumbled peanut butter-based cookies. It was delivered to the table with two spoons.

“Aside from your days as a player, did you have a great love in your life, Scotty Baldwin?” Liesl asked boldly.  
“Oh, yes,” Scotty nodded. “A few of them.”

“Please tell me more.”

“I was married to Laura Collins when we were barely old enough to get married. And again later. We’re still friends. I’ve been involved with Bobbie Spencer and Lucy Coe, as you probably are aware.”

“I am.”

“However, the love of my life was a lady named Dominique. She lost her battle with cancer. We have a daughter together, Serena. Lucy was our surrogate.”

“I’m so sorry about Dominique. Cancer is an unforgiving beast. Franco has never mentioned Serena to me,” Liesl said. “I did not know he has a sister.”

“He hasn’t met her. It’s been a while since she came to Port Charles. I would like for the two of them to meet. They’re siblings. They need to get to know each other and to be there for each other.” He withheld discussing the complications of his daughter Christina.

“And, you, my dear? Who was the great love of your life?”

“I’m quite confident that I have not pursued the great love of my life thus far. I thought I was in love with Caesar. However, I was a fool. He was not a love. He was a user. It’s beneath me to have been so enamored with him.”

“That’s fabulous,” Scotty told her.

“Excuse me?”

“Absolutely. You’re self-aware and know you deserve better.”

Liesl tilted her head, studying her date. Maybe her dear friend Franco was onto something. His father was handsome, charming, open, and recognized her value. She thought to herself that she would like to pursue another date with this man, at the very least. “How perceptive of you.”

“Another thing that makes me adorable.”

“Indeed,” Liesl agreed.

The desert was gone, and Scotty felt uncomfortable keeping the table. “Are you staying here in the Metro Court?” he asked.

“I am.”

“May I walk you to your room?” he asked politely. “No funny business. I just believe a lady deserves to be escorted home safely.”

“I might entertain the notion of funny business,” Liesl winked at him.

Scotty blushed. He saw Liesl Obrecht in a new light. Thank you, Son,” he thought to himself. “Thank you very much.”

—END


End file.
